Las veces que te soñé
by Zack22
Summary: Hay veces que Tooru lo ve tres noches seguidas para luego parar una semana y entonces lo vuelve a ver. La mirada socarrona y el semblante serio, es todo lo que esperaba y al mismo tiempo rompe sus esquemas. - Las veces que te soñé no eras tan perfecto, Iwa-chan.


Haikyuu ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sólo la historia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La primera vez que lo ve, tiene 14 años, el acné en su punto y apenas hace dos meses ha dado el estirón. Los pantalones le quedan brinca charcos y las mangas de sus busos lo hacen parecer gigante. Un día está comiendo su postre favorito y al otro lo está cocinando, porque su mamá piensa que ya es demasiado grande para cocinarlo para el. Un día está viendo _Avatar, la leyenda de Aang _y al siguiente está escribiendo una redacción sobre la segunda guerra mundial.

Un día se está quejando de lo asquerosas que son las novelas Colombianas con tanto drama y besos y _amor_ y al otro día se despierta con el corazón en la boca y la cabeza al revés.

Le llevan algunos minutos entender porque su estómago da un vuelco y los dedos le tiemblan, pero todo toma sentido en su cabeza cuando recuerda los ojos verdes brillantes y la piel morena. Y si ayer estaba jurando y re-jurando que el jamás perdería el sentido de la orientación por una persona, hoy ya no sabe donde está.

Cuando le cuenta a su madre en su familia se hace un "Boom" de_ la novia de Tooru _antes de que este corrija con el rostro colorado y las manos hechas puño que no se trataba de una niña. Que había soñado con un niño, uno de aproximadamente su edad si no era uno o dos años más joven, uno que le había quitado el aliento con la primera mirada.

La hermana de Tooru solía decir que no había que preocuparse, Que era sólo una etapa en la que el castaño no sabía exactamente que le gustaba y que no, y aseguraba que en unos años seguramente su hermano sería el playboy que venía escrito en su frente desde nacimiento.

Cuando Tooru cumple 16 está seguro de que es gay. O más bien, Que está enamorado hasta los huesos de un chico que, esta seguro, es demasiado perfecto para existir.

El menor de los Oikawa tiene un par de teorías en la mente – que si, Que aparte de todo el royo de los sueños, el castaño ha desarrollado una gran imaginación y un interés absurdo por el cielo y las cremas anti-resequedad – y está convencido de que Yuki-chan – que asi le ha puesto porque para el suena a Jackie chan - es un modelo de chico que su cabeza inventó porque en la tierra no habita ser humano digno de su grandeza. La segunda teoría dice que es un guerrero terracota que estaba destinado a amarlo para toda la vida y compartían un amor imposible porque se equivocaron de época.

A veces Tooru ve a Yuki-chan tres noches seguidas antes de parar por una semana y luego lo vuelve a ver. A medida que va creciendo, su novio imaginario crece con el, Tooru ha visto sus brazos tomar forma y su rostro hacerse más duro, Y sin embargo sus ojos jamás parando de brillar con ese toque de nobleza pura y dura que lo hace cuestionarse de que tan buena persona resultaría su fuera de verdad. Yuki-chan parece hecho de piedra y gruñe como un sabueso, Pero quien sea que remueva un poco de polvo daría de lleno con un bloque de oro puro.

En cierto grado está agradecido de que no exista, así al menos puede estar tranquilo de que nadie podrá quitárselo. No considera que no puede casarse con un producto de su imaginación, ni mucho menos ir a citas o besarse, pero cuando cumple 17 está seguro de que no le importa. Que podría pasar años buscando alguna persona que le haga latir el corazón como lo hace Yuki-chan cada que en sus sueños le acaria el cabello y no encontraría a nadie, Porque sus estándares estarían tan elevados que el mismo acabaría hecho destrucción y sed.

Y entonces, en su tercer año de la superior, cuando ya superó el metro ochenta y el cabello le cae sobre los ojos, aparece un ejemplar de belleza que se apega tanto que a Tooru se le congelan los dedos en pleno verano.

Y le sonríe, ese chico le sonríe a Tooru en plan coqueto y este último no puede hacer más que tragar grueso y esperar.

Es bonito, Claro, sus brazos lucen fuertes y su semblante es magistral, su piel es morena y su altura concuerda, Pero sus ojos son marrones y sólo le hace flaquear.

_Bueno, todos tenemos nuestros defectos._ Piensa Tooru, sin hablar. _Tal vez sus ojos se vean verdes con el sol o algo así. _

Cuando le habla por primera vez, incluso su voz es un poco lo que había imaginado pero lo deja en el aire que su primera frase sea para hacerle un cumplido, Porque no era exactamente eso lo que se esperaba cuando recordaba las miradas burlescas de Yuki-chan en sus sueños.

-Te encuentro bastante simpático, aun si no hemos hablado mucho desde el inicio del año. ¿Te parece si solucionamos eso y salimos a cenar?

Tooru se deja llevar por la piel morena y el cabello negro y se sonríen como dos personas que saben que van a terminar liandose pero son lo suficientemente éticas como para hacer todo el proceso del cortejo.

Y es a unos días de que la fase del cortejo termine – para dar paso a algo más, algo mas conciso y menos incierto – cuando los oídos de Tooru zumban y su pecho se estremece. Esta sentado con la cabeza apoyada en el pupitre atrás suyo, con un pan de leche en una mano, escuchando vagamente lo que el chico a su izquierda le contaba, cuando pasa.

-No que me importe si te contracturas la maldita espalda, pero ¿puedes enderezarte y dejar que apoye mis libros?

Y arde y quema y es extraño porque es justo _eso_. El _eso_ que Tooru esperaba y que no sabía que esperaba hasta que lo escucha. La combinación de insolencia y cordialidad que toda la vida ha leído en el rostro de su novio imaginario. Su voz es profunda y hace que se cuestione si no está escuchando otra vez cosas que no son. Como la vez que le pareció escuchar que su madre lo llamaba y había sido sólo otro juego de su mente.

Y entonces se endereza y lo mira y _oh_.

_Oh_.

Y no es un _oh_ normal, es un _oh_ de una persona que no sabía que estaba buscando algo hasta que lo encuentra, o que, por el contrario lleva demasiado tiempo moviendo cosas y buscando que cuando finalmente lo encuentra no se lo cree.

Esta allí.

Propio delante de el.

El chico de ojos verdes – sin ayuda del sol ni nada – deja sus libros y se sienta en la banca posterior a la de Tooru, Y a este no le importa dejar a su ligue de _meses_ hablando sólo cuando se voltea hacia el porque está allí y_ ¿Cómo demonios estas aquí?_

-¿Yuki-chan?

Su voz suena más fina y se odia.

El pelinegro arruga la nariz sin entender porque el niño bonito le sigue hablando y sacude la cabeza.

-Persona equivocada.

Pone el libro de historia justo entre sus rostros cortando cualquier tipo de interacción.

Pero. ¡Pero claro que no se llama Yuki-chan! Y si así lo fuera Tooru estaría ya buscando en su celular donde vio ese anuncio de academia para brujos y hechiceros.

El corazón le corre un maratón por todo el cuerpo y se decide a bajar el libro entre los dos con un dedo sólo porque tiene miedo de haber visto mal, Pero cuando lo hace se convence de que no está soñando, de que está esta justo allí.

No alguien que se le parece, ni que hable como el. _Es el_.

Esta un poco más musculoso y sus labios lucen mas tentadores pero Tooru lo reconocería donde fuera.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunta sin reparar en que su tono puede ser tomado como insolente - ¿Qué haces aquí?¿Por qué… por qué apareces así tan de repente y finges que no me conoces y que no quieres abrazarme tanto como yo estoy muriendo por hacerlo?

-… Iwaizumi Hajime – por toda respuesta, Hajime prefiere empezar por allí – me transferí hace poco, si te conociera te recordaría, _créeme_. Y si intentas abrazarme te golpearé, ya te dije que no soy tu Yuki o lo que sea.

QUE. QUE.

¿Por qué?

Tooru no lo entiende. Lleva años soñando con aquel muchacho, jugándose su destino amoroso y comiéndose la camisa para tratar de sacarlo de su mente al menos mientras juega al voleibol. Son 3 años de atrasar su alarma para verlo un poquito más, Y Tooru iba a poner las manos al fuego apostando que si Yuki-IwaizumiHajime-chan existiera de verdad, este también estaría loco por el y apenas se conocieran iban a jurarse amor eterno e incondicional pero _no_.

_No_. Porque ni si quiera muestra simpatía por él y lleva tiempo alargando la mano sin poder sentirlo pero ahora que puede si se atreve a tocarlo lo golpeará y Tooru _noloentiende_.

Hajime comienza a preocuparse de verdad cuando ve su rostro palidecer y las palabras se le atoran en la garganta. No puede evitar sentirse culpable, como si de verdad el tuviera la culpa por parecerse físicamente a algún ser amado de Tooru. A su abuela le ha pasado antes, una vez, cuando una señorita la había confundido con su propia abuela por el parecido y lloraba de alegría, para eventualmente llorar de tristeza al explicarle el malentendido.

-Iwaizumi – pronuncia, y en su voz suena incorrecto. - …entiendo. Perdón por molestarte.

Se da la vuelta y Hajime presiente que ese niño puede ser la raíz de futuros dolores de cabeza y está haciendo una nota mental para evitar relacionarse con el en lo posible – que se sientan uno detrás del otro, joder – y sabe que no _tiene que_ pero no puede evitarlo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

Y no es mucho, pero es _algo_ y el corazón de Tooru se detiene sólo un segundo para luego arremeter con fuerza.

-Oikawa Tooru. – gira la cabeza en su dirección para ser escuchado.

-¿no podías tener un nombre menos de celebridad? Ahora siento la necesidad de postear fotos contigo y dibujarte un bigote.

Y ya.

Tooru ya lo ama.


End file.
